btsfandomcom-20200222-history
BTS Universe
The BTS Universe or Bangtan Universe (BU) was initially know as "The Most Beautiful Moment in Life series", "Hwa Yang Yeon Hwa series" or "HYYH series" until the official name and logo was given on 2017, is an South Korean media franchise and shared fictional universe that is centered on a series of music videos, independently produced by Big Hit Entertainment and based on characters inspired on the members of BTS. The franchise has expanded to include short films, short stories, books and webtoons. History "Seven boys. Best friends. Their fates intertwined through the good times together, but also the tough times, as they have gone their separate ways and suffered greatly as a result. When all is almost lost for these boys, one is given a special chance to go back in time and help his friends fix the mistakes that led them down this path. He’ll do anything to save them, but can he? Or is he too late?" – Plot summary of the 花樣年華 Pt.0 webtoon. Content List of BU content certified by Big Hit Entertainment. 'Smeraldo Flower Shop' Jin Twitter Aug 9, 2017.jpg|Jin's selca. BU - Smeraldo Flowers Shop Logo (1).jpg|Smeraldo Flower Shop Logo on 2017. BU - Smeraldo Flowers Shop Logo (2).jpg|Smeraldo Flower Shop Logo on 2018 with BU Logo. BU - The Smeraldo Academy Logo.png|The Smeraldo Academy Logo. BU - Smeraldo Flower (1).jpg|Smeraldo Flower. BU - Smeraldo Flower (2).jpg|Smeraldo Flowers. On August 9, 2017, Jin posted on Twitter (@BTS_twt) a selca featuring a bouquet of flowers and the word "Smeraldo".Jin's post on Twitter with "Smeraldo" Smeraldo is not an actual flower. However, ARMY found a florist (Testesso) who is planning on opening a shop called Flower Smeraldo.BTS Fans React To Viral Smeraldo Comeback Concept Theory Testesso has a blog of the Smeraldo Flower, with different stories about the origin of the flower, but the stories were deleted and added the BU logo of the flower shop on July 4, 2018.Fans expect a possible BTS comeback in August with clues from 'smeraldo' flower shop Also the Instagram and Twitter accounts On August 22, 2018, the blog started to post the same stories as last year, but changed the 8th story and Seok-jin didn't pre-order the Smeraldo flowers for the girl which means they didn't meet and she wasn't hit by a car, because Seok-jin turned back time. Also the Instagram account associated with the blog was deleted and re-opened on July 20, 2018 with content alike to previously uploaded and the Twitter account was been inactive and private since August 2017 but the conent was deleted and reupdated on 2018. Links: *Blog *Twitter *Instagram *Don't confuse Jin, the vocalist of BTS with Seok-jin, the fictional character. 'Deleted scene' The short film "화양연화 on stage : prologue" was originally released on September 8, 2015 but was deleted and re-uploaded on September 16, 2015, and Seok-jin's last scene was removed. In the scene, Seok-jin is in his car, then opens his glove box and pulls out his polaroid with Yoon-gi; however, when he sees it, Seok-jin is the only one in the picture, with Yoon-gi mysteriously absent from the picture. At the end of the scene, it is hinted that the car is floating on the sea. 'TXT Universe' The TXT Universe (+U) started on January 11, 2019 is a shared universe that is centered until the moment only on music videos and also produced by Big Hit Entertainment and based on characters inspired on the members of TXT. The BU and the +U are related to each other, but they have different concepts and stories. Until now only the white cat-like creature with one blue eye and one green eye who meets Seok-jin in the beach and Yeon-jun in the forest (Nap of a Star and Magic Island) looks like is part of the two universes. 'Upcoming content' * Game: A video game is also possibly in the works, with the release of a Game Concept Trailer on August 21, 2019. While it has may connections to the BU, neither uploads of the trailer from BANGTANTV or Netmarble Global say "BU content certified by Big Hit Entertainment" in the description. * Drama: Big Hit along with Chorokbaem Media are currently development a untitled drama based on the BU and is expected to be released in the second half of 2020 or first half of 2021.Big Hit Corporate Briefing with the Community (1H 2020) (57:25) This drama will tell the story of seven boys who meet for the first time in the BU. As the drama will be based on when the characters was younger, the members will not personally act in the drama, and they will cast actors instead.Big Hit Announces Production Of Drama Based On BTS Universe * 花樣年華 THE NOTES 2: Sequel novel of 花樣年華 THE NOTES 1 based on the BU.Big Hit Corporate Briefing with the Community (1H 2020) (56:40) 'Other possible content' List of content with connections to the BU but with no logo or certification. Cast and Characters List of the cast and characters on the fictional universe. Main *'Kim Seok-jin (Jin)' as Kim Seok-jin *'Min Yoon-gi (Suga)' as Min Yoon-gi *'Jung Ho-seok (J-Hope)' as Jung Ho-seok *'Kim Nam-joon (RM)' as Kim Nam-joon *'Park Ji-min (Jimin)' as Park Ji-min *'Kim Tae-hyung (V)' as Kim Tae-hyung *'Jeon Jeong-guk (Jungkook)' as Jeon Jung-kook *The characters names are the same as their real names. Supporting *'Choi Yu-ju (Yu Ju)' as Seok-jin's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Park Jung-yeon' as Yoon-gi's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Shin Ryu-jin (Ryujin)' as Ho-seok's and Jimin's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Oh Han-seol' as Nam-joon's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Kim Bo-ra (Bo Ra)' as Tae-hyung's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) *'Shin Yu-na (Yuna)' as Jung-kook's girl (in LOVE YOURSELF Highlight Reel) Timeline Main article: Timeline Timeline of events occurred on the fictional universe. Symbolism References Credits to Compilation of The HYYH Notes by @wonderfullyedible on Reddit and (ENG) HYYH THE NOTE ‘ANSWER’ (S.E.L.F) by @BTSxPando on Twitter. Gallery Category:Videography Category:BTS Universe